


All of You

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Derek tells Meredith some of the things he loves about her.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.  
> -I had no idea where to put paragraph breaks in the last bit, so I apologize if that's difficult to read.

_“Meredith!” Derek screamed. He searched the water frantically before jumping in. He took a deep breath and plunged beneath the surface. The saltwater stung his eyes, and the cold made it difficult to move. After what seemed like an eternity, he spotted her lifeless body slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean. He shot toward her and reached out, but she was too far away. He continued swimming toward her, occasionally reaching his hand out to grab her. But she was always just out of his grasp. Her limp body continued sinking, eventually disappearing completely. He couldn’t save her._

Derek’s body jerked as he awoke from his recurring nightmare. He caught his breath before turning on his side to face Meredith. He curled an arm around her waist, needing to feel her and make sure she was real and that she was there. He focused on the feel of her beneath his arm and watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Derek wanted nothing more than to pull her against him and listen to her heartbeat, but that would wake her. And then she’d know about his trouble sleeping, and she’d worry about him and blame herself.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you,” he whispered softly, careful to keep his voice down so as not to wake her. “I love you, Meredith.” He took a deep breath. “I love the way you laugh. You have the most beautiful laugh I’ve ever heard. I wish you’d do it more often.” He sighed sadly. “I love the way you say my name. Even when you’re mad at me.” He chuckled. “I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about the things you’re passionate about. I love the way you ramble on about your dreams for the future late at night. I love the way that future you talk about always includes me.” Derek paused and closed his eyes, picturing that future. He opened his eyes moments later and gazed at Meredith once again. “I love how peaceful you look when you sleep. The way your hair falls around your shoulders. The way your eyelids flutter and your lips part when you’re dreaming. The way you’re silent—well, besides the snoring—and still, as if everything is right in the world.” Derek swallowed, his mind going down a different path. “I love the little sounds you make when we make love. I love the way you close your eyes and bite your lip when you’re close.” Meredith stirred beside him. He waited until she stilled before continuing. “I love your mind, your intelligence, your passion, your stubbornness. I love the way you challenge me.” Derek smiled. “I could go on and on. You’re extraordinary, Meredith. You’re the most extraordinary person I’ve ever met. I never want to lose you. I love you, Meredith Grey. All of you.” Derek yawned. “All of you.” He closed his eyes and focused on her breathing as he reluctantly allowed himself to drift back to sleep.


End file.
